


(you can) bet on me

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gambling, LonelyEyes, M/M, but it's only an excuse for peter to make a fool of himself, but that doesn't mean he's always the best, jonah is smug mmm, peter might like gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: Peter makes a rather unwise bet. Thankfully, Jonah is on his side (this time).
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	(you can) bet on me

“So, Lukas, I heard you married a slutty brat.”

The temperature in the room dropped at least ten degrees as quiet gasps echoed from the lips of those sitting at the table. Jonah, who had been reading a book while sitting on a chair in the corner, stiffened; it was the only sign he made of the sensation of intense hurt he felt.

“I’m sorry, would you like to repeat that?” Peter growled, setting down his cards. “Or would you rather I not break your n—”

“Peter!” Jonah said sharply, from his corner. The captain quieted, stilled, and sank back in his chair.

“He even lets himself be bossed around,” the other player scoffed. “Ridiculous. Absolutely—”

“I wager it all.”

If it were possible, the whole room went even quieter than it had before as Peter pushed all of his chips forward. “Everything I have. And my ship.”

“Peter, no.”

This time, Jonah’s voice had more urgency to it. “You’re making a foolish choice, Peter. You’ll—”

“Quiet!” the other player snapped, revealing his hand and smirking at Peter. The captain reluctantly let his own cards fall to the table; he had, in fact, been rather unlucky.

_Well. Son of a bitch._

“Easy,” Jonah murmured, practically waltzing over and depositing himself into Peter’s lap. The dealer moved to shoo him away, but thought better of it and closed their mouth.

“My family will murder me,” Peter groaned softly, face hidden by his hands. “That was incredibly stupid of me. I—”

“Oh, come now. You’ve got a full bank account, my dear, and you’ve got me for...support. You can win,” Jonah cut him off in an equally soft tone, lips brushing against his husband’s ear as he spoke. “Go on, now.”

Sighing, Peter turned back to the game. Jonah did not move from his lap, instead opting to stay there and occasionally murmur words of encouragement into the captain’s ear.

Quite suddenly, the course of the game began to change. Peter won every hand; he quickly regained what he’d lost and even went so far as to entirely clean out what the other player had. When the man finally got up and left the room in a huff—followed quickly by the other players, who were terrified—, Peter had won himself quite a lot of money.

“...that could have been very bad,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his mostly-gray hair.

“But it wasn’t,” Jonah smirked. “Benefits of being aligned with the Eye, my darling Peter.”

“Having everyone’s cards beamed into my head before my move is quite helpful, yes,” Lukas nodded. “But even so, I was stupid and rash. I suppose I was just so... _angry_ about—mphf!”

His words were cut off as Jonah pulled him into a passionate kiss, the older Brit curling fingers in the captain’s hair as if it were a pastime of his. Which it was. When Peter pulled away, he was breathless and dizzy and wobbling a bit.

“Wh-What was that for?” he managed, cheeks reddening. “Jonah?”

The man in question was very blushy, a fact that Peter had only just begun to notice. He looked rather chuffed and considerably proud.

“You defended my honor,” he replied coolly. “I thought I already adored you beyond belief, but—”

He shrugged and gave Peter a peck on the cheek. “I think I adore you even more, now—even if you _are_ stupid sometimes.”

Peter’s face turned a ruddy color; he quickly hid his cheeks, prompting a quiet laugh from Jonah. When he finally spoke again, his words carefully balanced on the thin line that was so familiar to them—between the whole of society’s expectations for him and Jonah’s feelings, and the real warmth that he felt.

“...Thank you for the compliment,” he managed, offering a sheepish grin. “I think I’ll need a week on the _Tundra_ to recover from all of this.”

“No you don’t,” Jonah said sharply, giving him a look. “I just saved your sorry—”

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Peter laughed, shaking his head. “A bit of quiet is all I need, JoJo. Can we—would you be opposed to that?”

“...I can do that,” Jonah replied softly, taking Peter’s hand. “Home, my dear?”

Peter exhaled softly, nodding as he closed his eyes. He gave Jonah’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Home.”


End file.
